


As Long as You Want, You'll Never Be Alone Again

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Superfamily, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: With his family out on a mission at Christmas, Peter's left alone in the Tower.  It's looking like a lonely Christmas when someone unexpected stops by and they're wearing a red suit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarshores (damichan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damichan/gifts).



Snow fell gently on the city and its people blow. Peter shivered, a hand on the glass window of Avengers Tower.

“ _Sir says they might be back by tomorrow,”_ Jarvis assured Peter.

His dads and the team had been gone for a week and it was Christmas Eve tonight. Peter hadn't felt this lonely since the first Christmas since Aunt May had passed.

“Do you think they'll be back in time for Christmas?” Peter questioned Jarvis. He desperately didn't want to be alone for Christmas. He knew it was always possible with Spider-Man and then his family being the Avengers, but still.. He didn't want to be alone.

“ _When it comes to Sir past history suggests anything is possible,”_ Jarvis reminded him. Peter chuckled softly. Tony did have a habit of being rather.. hard to predict. At least it was easier to guess things when it came to Steve.

“Thanks, J,” Peter murmured, he watched a snowflake fall down, down, down..

Jarvis didn't answer.

“J?” Peter looked away from the snowy night-scape. “J? Are you still there?” Peter frowned when all he heard was silence.

Hands snaking onto the couch, he slipped on his webshooters, cautiously tip-toeing around. His spider sense was all clear, but that didn't mean it couldn't go off at any moment. He wanted to be prepared. “If you can't act first, always be prepared to _react,”_ or so Steve had told him. Peter kept those words in mind.

This wasn't how he had pictured spending Christmas. Then again, he'd always pictured spending it with his aunt and uncle, and now.. they were both gone. He'd lost them.

Still, when he'd gained his “superfamily”, he'd hoped to spend this Christmas with them like he did the last Christmas. It was looking like this year, he'd be spending it alone, something he hadn't done since he'd joined the Avenger family.

“J?” Peter whispered softly. Either Jarvis was going to answer and things would be okay, or Peter would be doing some hacking to contact the Avengers..

As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, there was a soft thud in the living room he'd just left. 'Okay, buddy.. My Christmas already sucks, so not going to be holding back,' he muttered to himself mentally as he crept back into the living room.

It was as dark as he'd left it, the city lights streaming in, glistening off the snowflakes. Something moved and Peter jumped, aiming his wrists towards the movement, fired his webs. A voice swore and tried to dive out of the way, but Peter was in the person's path in a heartbeat, stringing them up from the ceiling.

“Whoever you are, you really picked the wrong place to try and rob,” Peter growled at the figure, poised to punch in case they somehow got loose.

“Wait, wait!” the figure cried out.

Peter blinked, freezing as he recognized the voice. “Wade?” he asked slowly.

“Geez, Petey-pie! Warn a guy before you wanna do anything hard, if you know what I'm saying,” Wade's voice came. “Next time, I can bring some chains or something, maybe some wax and then we can play, but you can't just jump a guy like that.”

“Wade,” Peter interrupted. He took a breath, sighing. Running his fingers through his hair, he let himself relax. “What are you doing here, Wade?” he asked as he casually flipped on the kitchen light.

Peter could tell when Wade smiled sheepishly underneath his mask as he wriggled in the web cocoon Peter had strung him up in. He resembled a pendulum, and Peter was sure he'd always think of Wade whenever he saw one from now on.

“Well~” Wade drew the word out, “it's Christmas.”

Peter blinked, confused. “Well, yeah. Of course it's Christmas. It's always Christmas every year at this time.” Frowning, he questioned, “But what's your point?”

Wade snorted. “My point, Baby Boy, is that it's Christmas, which means… Can you guess what it means?”

Could he guess? Yes. Easily done, but could he guess exactly what Wade was thinking? ...He might have better luck guessing how many planets with life there are in the galaxy without any technology.

“What does it mean, Wade?”

Wade squirmed in the web, body swaying back and forth in the air over the tiled floor. “It means..” _-ching!-_ Peter jumped as Wade fell from the web, knife in his hand. “Ah..” Wade rubbed his shoulder. “Geez, that's uncomfortable.”

“Wade. What does it mean?”

“Oh, right.” Wade slipped the knife away, sauntering into the kitchen with Peter on his tail. “It means...” And then suddenly Wade was holding a bag that looked slightly damp with grease on it in front of Peter's face. It was huge. “CHRISTMAS TACOS! LA VIDA LOCA!”

Peter stared as his mind struggled to catch up. “Wait – what?”

Wade 'tsk'ed and opened the bag, pulling out several tacos and setting them on the counter. “Tacos, Petey-pie. Use that sexy genius brain of yours. Christmas is the time for tacos and what better way to eat tacos than with a cutie by your side eating with you?”

“Umm.. Okay. ..I think?” A thought hit Peter. “Wait, didn't you have a job for today?” he questioned curiously.

Wade shrugged, pulling out hot sauce, cheese sauce – _holy shit, where'd he get that!?_ \- and pulling soda from the fridge. “Petey, Baby Boy, there's no job worth leaving you here all alone.”

Peter was flooded with disbelief. Had Wade admitted to giving up a job for Peter? Not that it was farfetched.. Really, Wade had ditched a job for a rare, limited edition ramen at a local shop when they offered a _Tokyo Mew Mew_ figurine with each meal. Still…

“Why would you do that?”

Wade froze, taco hovering over a paper plate he'd pulled from wherever. “What do you mean?” he questioned Peter slowly.

“Why are you here..?” Peter nervously asked, licking his dry lips. He shifted, unsure why Wade was simply staring at him.

Dropping the taco with less of the show of importance that Peter generally saw when it came to Wade and food (especially Mexican), Wade walked to Peter, towering slightly over Peter's lithe form. Peter had avoided looking at Wade since he'd asked why Wade would miss a job for him, but one of Wade's gloved hands touched Peter's chin and gently lifted his gaze from the floor to Wade's masked face.

“Peter, my sweet Baby Boy..” Wade spoke softly. “It's because I love you, you idiot, and I don't want you to be alone.”

Peter's eyes went wide and it felt like his heart was caught in his throat. He'd been well aware of his crush on the mercenary for a while, and it had persisted despite his family's vocal dislike of Deadpool. Yet, Peter hadn't imagined that Wade could ever like him back. It wasn't.. He wasn't..

Wade _did_ make a lot of sexual innuendos but that was.. He was always like that, wasn't he?

“Petey, I know Iron Britches and his peanut gallery don't like me, but do you think they would've purposely kept us apart on Christmas?” Wade lifted his mask off with his free hand and smiled down at Peter, eyes glittering with the spark that Peter had come to be fascinated with. “We were supposed to have dinner together. All of us, but then some nutcracker showed up and they had to miss it. They weren't going to let you be alone though, Petey-pie.”

Peter frowned with confusion. Was Wade supposed to have joined them for Christmas Eve dinner? Would Tony really have allowed it? He can't imagine it.

“Sweetums,” Wade said, interrupting Peter's internal argument. “They called me and told me. They're cool with us spending the night together.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, feeling somewhat whiplashed. His head was having a hard time catching up.

“ _Actually, Mr. Pool,”_ Jarvis chimed in, finally. _“Sir clearly and expressively forbid any 'excessive touching'.”_

Wade rolled his eyes. Tony was certainly overprotective. “Iron Britches isn't going to keep me from doing whatever I need to to make Petey-pie happy.” He startled slightly as Peter's hand landed on his, holding Peter's head up.

“You love me?” Peter inquired, red beginning to tint his cheeks as awe overtook him.

“I do. Fuck, Petey-pie, I've loved you ever since I saw how gorgeous you are, both bod and mind,” Wade swore.

Peter's cheeks flushed with red embarrassment at Wade's compliments. He'd always been free with complimenting Peter Parker _and_ Spider-Man, but it was completely different now. Now it gave Peter a tingling sensation that had nothing to do with danger of any sort. Peter slid his hands into Wade's and squeezed them in the space between Wade and himself. “I love you too,” he admitted shyly. “I've loved you ever since I saw you treat that little girl to ice cream after a robber ruined it while he was running away.”

Wade's lips curled in a smile that matter Peter's heart flutter with warmth. “So.. do I get the present of a beautiful, sexy boyfriend for Christmas?”

Huffing a laugh, Peter smiled. “Yes, Wade. I think it does so long as I get the present of a handsome, smart boyfriend for Christmas.”

Grinning, Wade shifted, breaking the hand holds to slip his arms around Peter, pulling the younger male against him. “Well, then. I guess we should make this an official Christmas present unwrapping.”

Peter chuckled. “I guess we should.”

Wade's lips pressed against Peter's, warm and gentle. Peter reveled in the feel of Wade's lips against his own and the muscled arms around him. Wade tasted vaguely like sugar and peppermint. Someone had been eating candy canes..

When they broke for air, Peter found Wade's eyes and smiled brightly. The Avengers may not have been there to spend Christmas with him, but his new, amazing boyfriend was. “Merry Christmas, Wade.”

“Merry Christmas, Baby Boy,” Wade murmured, kissing Peter's lips again lightly. “Now, let's get tacos.” Peter laughed as Wade led him over to the counter and they pulled plates of food out into the living room.

“Pull up _Home Alone_ , J!” Wade commanded, voice sounding official. Settling against Wade's side, Peter listened as Wade rambled. “Can't wait to see how that little tike fucks over those robbers. Seriously, we should try some of those tricks sometime and see how Iron Britches loses his shit.”

They sat there all night long, Christmas tree twinkling in the background as they watched Christmas movies, ate cookies, drank hot chocolate.. Eventually Peter fell asleep tucked against Wade's side, smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So happy to post and gift this to lunarshores! I hope you enjoyed it. TGIF on the day before Christmas Eve. Merry Christmas, lunarshores! Thanks for being great!
> 
> Happy holidays to everyone~ Hope you all have a great weekend (whether you're celebrating or not). Stay safe and hopefully eat lots of yummy food!~ :)
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


End file.
